Gravidez Precoce
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Mês 1Aspirador de pó] Potter, tire seus braços e pernas de cima de mim! Ah é assim? a vinte minutos era eu te amo! E se Lily Ficasse grávida? E No meio de Setimo ano? E se fosse do Irritante Potter?´[Péssima em Resumos]
1. Cap1 Descobrindo

"JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BAUM!"

**Sinopse:**"Tire suas pernas e braços de cima de mim, Potter!" "Ah é assim agora? A 20 minutos era: _eu te amo, Tiago!"_ Hm...Acho que Sirius Black Nunca foi de contar muitas Verdades.

**Disclaimer:** Buá...Nenhum deles é meu, e não vou dizer que o Sirius é por que eu sou ele,e você não pode ser De você mesmo,pode? XD Se você ver alguém que você reconhece, não é meu...se você tá Vendo uma Gaby, Uma Emy , uma Liza ou uma Miany Ferrarri...Daí essas são minhas.

**Dedicattory:** Mais uma Vez pra minha amiga Pontas, e Para a Gween Black, já que eu "usurpei" o colar de lírio dela

**Spoiler de Outras Fics:** _Amores Marotos- A filha de Avalon_; O Colar De Lírio...O resto não tem nada a ver

**Gravidez Precoce**

**Cap1- Descobrindo(Por Lily)**

Acordei feliz essa manhã de Outubro, não sei por que.

Sabe, estou No Sétimo ano, meu nome é Lilian Evans e Tenho cabelos Ruivos e Olhos verdes.

E Simplesmente nunca acordo de Bom-Humor.

Posso acordar Feliz, mais nunca de Bom-Humor.

E a primeira coisa que fiz, desde que acordei hoje, foi esganar a Causadora da minha falta de Sonolência.

"Gabriella Marie David's Cleanswood Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo me acordando a essa hora?"- Gabriella é minha melhor amiga, tem cabelos pretos, cacheados e longos, olhos vermelhos e óculos de leitura.

"Chegou Uma Coruja pra você, Lily. Só abri a janela pra pega-la"- Disse Emylle Andershe, no parapeito da janela. Emylle tem 2 metros de altura, filha de trouxas, jogadora de basquete, Loira platinada e de olhos azuis marinho.

Gabriella estava sentada no pé da minha cama, comendo banana. Que rima Horrível. Mais é a mais absoluta verdade.

"De quem é?"- Perguntei me levantando direito. Gaby Exibiu um Sorriso malicioso, enquanto Emy corava.

"Nós não Lemos as correspondências dos outros, Lils"- Eu me levantei e peguei a carta. Ou melhor, envelope grosso.

Abri. Dentro tinha um colar lindo com um Lírio de cristal na ponta. E Tinha também uma carta.

_Doce como pudim,_

_Linda como mel,_

_Por você eu faria um escarcaréu._

_Sou Ruim em rima,_

_Mais tenho um gosto bom,_(**N/A: **Seria _bom gosto_ de gostar de pessoas bonitas, mais Gosto bom ficou ótimo por causa dos Maliciadores)

_Apareça na sala Prescisa,_

_As 8 da noite meu bombom,_

_Do seu Admirador Secreto._

Eu juro que essa carta é do PotterSe bem que a letra dele é outra. Essa aqui parece a do Remo. Bom, só vou saber se for lá.

ºoºoº

Coloquei um vestido de seda Verde musgo , Apertadissímo.

Coloquei uma sandália qualquer lá e saí correndo.

Eram 7 e 48 e eu estava praticamente atrasada.

Cheguei no andar da Sala e simplesmente não tive idéia do que querer.

Conserteza o meu "admirador" já tenha planejado o quarto inteiro..ou sala..ou sei lá o que.

Pensei em um lugar onde eu encontraria o "cara que me mandou a carta"

ºoºoº

Ao entrar na sala, encontrei um quarto cheio de seda vermelha, mesas cobertas com a mesma e uma cama de casal redonda e vermelha, coberta com mais seda vermelha, no centro.

Sem falar da janela aberta, que tinha duas cortinas de seda BRANCA ao lado, flutuando. E Um rapaz pendurado no parapeito da mesma(janela)

"Quem é você?"- Perguntei ao lado dele, já que estava muito escuro, só com as luzes néon ligadas, não consegui ver quem era.

"Chegou a tempo, meu Lírio do campo!"- Ai, eu devia Ter desconfiado que era ele. Quem mais nessa escola me chamaria de Lírio? Ou ainda por cima, me daria um colar daqueles. Só Podia Ser o Tiago Potter denovo. Potter, como eu o chamo, tem cabelos negros e despenteados, "olhos de avelã" como a Ferrarri diz e óculos. Não posso deixar de dizer que ele tem um corpo sarado, mais de qualquer jeito eu o odeio.

"Aff, eu devia saber que era você! Tô caindo fora!"- E me virei para sair. A porta não queria abrir.

"Sinto muito, Lils, o que foi feito,não dá mais pra refazer. Quer dizer que a porta vai ficar trancada até amanhã."- Esqueci de mencionar que hoje é Sábado.

"Beleza...O que iremos ficar fazendo até amanhã, ein?Me diga!"- Disse furiosa colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele não me respondeu. Só começou a me beijar, e eu, pobre indefesa, acabei retribuindo.

ºoºoº

"Tire seus braços e Pernas decima de mim, Potter!"- Gritei, assim que consegui recuperar a consciência de manhã. Foi quando percebi que estava na tal da cama, pelada, e ainda por cima, o Potter estava me agarrando ainda.

"Ah é assim agora? A vinte minutos era..._Eu te amo, Tiago!"_- Ele tirou as mãos de cima de mim, se levantou e começou a se vestir- "Como as mulheres são fúteis..."- OQUE ELE DISSE?

"A é assim? Vou te dizer quem é Fútil aqui!"- Levantei o primeiro dedo- "Miany Ferrarri! Essa Loira Oxigenada de olhos prata NÃO ME ENGANA! AQUELE PEITO É PURA SILICONE!"- Levantei o segundo junto com o primeiro- "Narcisa Black, aquela NOJENTA da Sonserina que você teve a cara de pau de sair semana passada!"- Acho que falei de mais.-" Bellatrix Black, você teve a coragem de namorar aquela _coisa_ 3 meses seguidos! Isso já faz ela virar a pior coisa do mundo, incluindo que ainda por cima ela é uma Sonserina."- Aquela anta, jegue, panaca, Veado entre outros começou a rir da minha cara. Amarrei a mesma(cara) e Comecei a me vestir também. Ai, como eu odeio esse cara.

ºoºoº

Um mês depois...

ºoºoº

"Ai, Liza, Juro que não comi nada de mal..."- Eu disse, em quanto Elizabet Shadon segurava meus cabelos pra eu poder vomitar. Liza tem Cabelos Ruivos laranja e curtos, olhos cor de lima-limão apertados mas brilhantes.

"Hm...sabe...Eu estava pensando... Por algum acaso...Você teve..."- Ela Baixou a voz e falou ao meu ouvido- "Relações Sexuais ultimamente?"- Congelei. Liza tinha razão. Aquela fofoqueirinha da minha Linda Liza sempre tem razão. Mais não pode ser...eu não posso estar..._Grávida._

**N/A:** Bom...não foi o melhor dos começos mais...Bom... Como eu sempre digo...Ficou melhor do que era pra ser.

Mais não fiquem tão felizes com as atualizações, já que eu estou com essas Fics nas costas:

**Cap 5 de "Antes De Setembro" ou ADS;**

**Cap 2 de "Cuidado com o que você deseja" Ou Cuidado;**

**Cap 1 e Prólogo de "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Heaven" Ou Heavan;**

**Cap 9 De "Ilegalmente Loiro" ou Ilegal;**

**E Finalmente... a Fic que eu deixei pra trás tanto tempo, que até formou teia:**

**Cap 18 de "La vem mais uma" Ou Combate Final.**

Então, se eu demorar, não me culpem, culpem minha mãe, meus professores, meu pai, a Marina, a Nicole, a Carol, entre outras pessoas que me deixam distraída e eu não consigo terminar essas fics logo –'' Mais não se preocupem, pois cada item que está alí em cima, e o Cap 2 dessa fic, já estão na metade!

**Prévia do Próximo Cap:**

"_Claro que não! Tá maluco!"- Gritou Almofadinhas antes de mim, assustando Gabriella e Evans-" Como eu sou o melhor amigo aqui, vou ser o padrinho, e eu não quero meu afilhado ou afilhada ser decomposto por um aspirador de pó!" – Eu sabia que pro Almofadinhas tudo tem uma Segunda intenção._

Muito Obrigada,

Esperando Reviews,

Almofadinhas( ou Lilian Paralarli OU MT)

"MALFEITO FEITO!"


	2. Mês1 Aspirador de Pó

**N/A:** Respondendo as Reviews...

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: **Nhaaa..vc conserteza deve ter gostado tb pq tem um pers. com seu nome, neh?xD Por favor, continue lendo e adorando!Sério que você achou legal? Eu achei engraçada xD(Ainda tô na primeira semana do segundo mês...eu estou doidinha pra escrever o terceiro..quando vão descubrir o Sexo!)

**Anonimuss:** AAHHH..Oi FIA! Acho que já passou da perseguição,neh? hehe...

não...agora falando ´sério...que hist é essa de ir falar no ADS que eu toh kum ele, ein?xD veh se manda review lah, "Muleke do capetaaaa" Te vejo no MSN qq dia desses, Taiz!Fui!

**Primeiro mês- Aspiradorzinho de pó na jogada!**

Semana 1-

**Liza:**

Pela Quarta vez consecutiva, Lily estava matando uma aula pra ficar no banheiro vomitando. E como sou uma boa amiga, uma boa fofoqueira, e uma garota normal que quer matar aulas, fiquei junto dela esse dia inteiro.

Foi pela milésima vez que perguntei se ela tinha comido alguma coisa, mais ela sempre afirmava que não.

Já estava ficando curiosa quando finalmente perguntei se ela tinha tido uma relação sexual recentemente. Ela não me respondeu na hora.

"Te digo no almoço, o sinal vai tocar, assim a Emy e a Gaby podem dar as suas opiniões."- Como eu odeio fazer parte de um grupo. Assim nós temos que fazer todas juntas, não podemos Ter segredos...ótimo, por isso virei o "Extra! Extra!" da escola.

**Tiago:**

Já estava começando a ficar preocupado com o que tinha acontecido.

Fazia um mês que bom...Vocês sabem.,

A Lily tinha tirado várias licenças médicas das aulas por Ter que vomitar de mais, e ainda fiquei preocupado quando vi ela e suas 3 amigas indo a Ala Hospitalar e depois ela sair de lá chorando.

Será que...Não...Não ia acontecer isso com a Lily...a garota certinha...não...Pera...a culpa foi minha também quer dizer que...YES! CONSEGUI!

**Liza:**

"Ok, qual é o problema, e por que tinha que esperar todo mundo chegar?"- Perguntou Gaby no almoço.

"Fale mais baixo"- Implorou Lily- "Bom, caso vocês tenham percebido, eu andei vomitando e tendo alucinações esses últimos 4 dias, e , como sugeriu a nossa amiga Wormtail"- Pisquei pra ela -" Eu possa estar grávida, e o pior de tudo, é de uma das pessoas que eu mais odeio nessa escola."

Gabriella ficou com os olhos arregalados e quase matou Lily de susto:

"PRONGS, NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ DORMIU COM SEVERUS SNAPE!"- Disse ela batendo o copo de suco de abóbora na mesa, atraindo atenção de todas as quatro casas

"Não, Padfoot, não foi com o Seboso"- Lily tentou ser calma

"LUCIOS MALFOY?0.0"- Agora, só Emylle mesmo pra segurar a Gabriella e faze-la calar a boca.

"Obrigada, Moony"- Disse Lily piscando -" Continuando..."- Ela abaixou a voz -" Foi com hm...como eu posso dizer...Dormi com o ...hm...Apanhador da Grifinória"- Gabriella estava pronta pra morrer de rir, Emylle estava com as mãos na boca para não mostrar surpresa e eu sorria. Só pra não dizer que estava Hiper-alegre.

"Sempre soube que esses dois iam acabar juntos"- Me expressei. Lilian só me reprovou com o olhar

"Ainda não tenho certeza se estou...podemos ir na Madame Pomfrey, e se for verdade, podemos contar pro Potter...além do mais, a culpa é extremamente dele."- Disse Lily olhando pro prato.

**Gaby:**

Eu não seria a melhor amiga dela se não soubesse desde o começo.

Tá, mentira,

Primeiro, eu não sou a melhor amiga dela, quer dizer, ela diz isso.

Segundo, eu nunca sei de nada mesmo xD

Bom, como eu estava apostando trinta galeões com a Emy que eu ia ser tia, eu tinha que confirmar, levando a Lily até a enfermaria, que essa escola maluca continua chamando de Ala Hospitalar.

E qual foi a minha( Da Lily e da Emy também) surpresa ao chegar lá e ela confirmar tudinho? Ela quem! A Madame Pomfrey.

Eu já até pensei nos nomes...claro que eu vou ser a madrinheca, neh gente?

Bom...se for menino...vai ser...bom...em menino eu não pensei ainda...

Se for menina pode ser...Nicole, Lara, Tais, Íris, ou até mesmo Hellen.

Lilian gostou em particular do nome "Hellen" quando eu perguntei pra ela de qual ela mais gostava.

"Olha, eu gostei mesmo desse, Padfoot, mais eu estou pensando seriamente em abortar"- Ela disse séria. Eu, Liza e Emy deixamos nossos queixos caírem.

"Não vai querer nem uma Segunda opinião?"- Perguntei entusiasmada.

"E de quem seria a mesma?"

"Do meu priminho querido e pai dessa "criança" "- Falei cruzando os braços.

**Sirius:**

Qual foi minha alegria imensa ao ver Gabriella e Lilian vindo hoje falar comigo e com o Pontas.

"Desculpe, Black, viemos falar com o Potter"- Lily-estraga-prazeres-Evans Disse e eu tive que me mandar. Mais mesmo assim, quando eu ia dar um passo, Pontas me segurou.

"Qualquer coisa que tenha que falar comigo, tem que falar pro Almofadinhas Também"- Eu AMO esse garoto! Como amigo, é claro ¬¬

"Aff... tudo bem, vamos ao ponto"- Disse Gabriella mais linda do que normalmente ela é.-" A Lily está Gravida e quer saber se você deixa ela abortar"- O QUE ELA DISSE?

**Tiago:**

Deixei meu queixo cair.

Vamos enumerar os fatos.

Primeiríssimo de tudo:

A Lily está Grávida.

Segundíssimo, mas não o mais importante:

É de mim.

Terceirísso e me deixou pra baixo:

Ela quer abortar ¬¬

"Claro que não! Tá maluco!"- Gritou Almofadinhas antes de mim, assustando Gabriella e Evans -" Como eu sou o melhor amigo aqui, vou ser o padrinho, e eu não quero meu afilhado ou afilhada ser decomposto por um aspirador de pó!" – Eu sabia que pro Almofadinhas tudo tem uma Segunda intenção.

Semana dois 

**Lily:**

Ok, esquece tudo o que eu disse antes sobre abortar.

Estou começando a gostar dessa idéia.

Estou ganhando presentes aos montes,

Café da manhã na cama,

Muita atenção,

Novas amigas,

Férias das Aulas,

E claro, o Sirius é legal,

E fica comigo todas as tardes,

Em companhia de Emy e Gaby,

Para escolher nomes.

Só não estou gostando do Potter me seguindo por todo o canto que eu vou.

**Emy:**

Fiquei tão feliz em saber que se for menina,

Eu vou ser a madrinha!

Já se for Menino, acho que vai ser o Sirius e a Gaby, como combinado.

Escolhemos Já o nome se for garota...

Vai ser Hellen.

Eu sempre amei esse nome

Já a Gaby ainda insistia em Tais.

Sirius disse que..

"Ai, David's, deixe esse nome pra quando NÓS tivermos uma filha"- Disse ele abraçando Gabriella de lado, que só jogou ele pro lado com um sorriso maroto. Pobrezinho, ainda cogita Ter filhos com ela.

"Tá...Tá...e se for menino...que nome vamos dar?"- Perguntou Remus Animado. Ah, se for menina, ele vai ser o Padrinho junto comigo.

Lily pareceu pensar por isso um tempo. Foi quando Tiago aparece autoritário, do nada, descendo as escadas.

"Eu prefiro Júnior!"

"ERRRRRRRRRRRR!"- Todos nós gritamos em reprovação.

Semana três 

**Remo:**

Estou Adorando Ter que cuidar de uma grávida,

Sempre quis Ter um irmão,

Pra cuidar da minha Mãesinha.

Mais como nunca veio nada...

Resolvi que vou ser ou Professor de DCAT ou...

Medi-bruxo.

Sempre quis cuidar de uma grávida,

E como eu mesmo mencionei lá em cima,

Estou adorando Ter que passar todas as minhas anotações das aulas pra Lily.

Sem falar que estou ajudando com a tarefa entre outras coisas.

Só não cuido das coisas mais..._pessoais _e _Higiênicas _, que é a parte do trabalho das Meninas.

**Sirius:**

Estou doido pra chegar logo o 3 mês, pra saber se é Menino ou menina.

Estamos a 2 semanas pensando no nome e ainda não encontramos.

Acho Hellen simplesinho demais...Mas fazer o que?

Estou vendo que vamos nos divertir muito nesses 9 meses que estão por vir .

**Narrador(a):**

_Hem hem,_

Continuando...

De Onde nós paramos?

A, sim, Aula de Transfiguração.

Bilhetinho nº 43,

Pagina 5:

_E então, Pontas, já imaginou um nome se for menino?_

_S.B_

_Ah, vai encher o saco de outro, Almofadinhas, Tô tentando prestar atenção na aula!_

_T.P_

_Ai, falou o "cara crescido" em pessoa ¬¬_

_G.P(Gabriella)_

_Cala a Boca, Gabriella, eu não chamei você._

_T.P_

_Tá de TPM agora, Fio?xD_

_E.A(Emylle)_

_Aff...Sem comentários, Bobina.—''_

_T.P_

_COMO QUE É? Vai falar dos problemas da tua avó ¬¬_

_E.A_

_Vamos parar e resolver isso como pessoas civilizadas?_

_S.B_

_Sabe, Almofadinhas, eu ia falar a mesma coisa ,mais parece que pelo menos alguém presta atenção nos meus sermões!_

_R.L_

_¬¬ Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca, Aluado._

_S.B_

_Ok, mais voltando ao papo que o Sirius começou...qual o nome?_

_E.A_

_Moony, se não for incômodo, mais já sendo, acho que o nosso querido amigo Pontas já disse isso semana Passada x3_

_G.P_

_/começa a tossir de tanto rir/se engasga/Minerva olha feio/ Acho melhor falarmos isso mais tarde, junto com a Prongs._

_L.S(Liza)_


End file.
